


Kitsune's Reply

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Based on Luna's Reply, Gen, Sequel to Lullaby For a Formling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: Kitsune recounts her past in the dream realm and realizes more than she expected.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Kitsune's Reply

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Lullaby For a Formling, this one took longer to write cuz there were many details I wanted to put on Kitsune's backstory, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kitsune was slowly dozing off when the sound of the sliding door to the training yard opened, startling her. Kitsune jumped to her feet and readied herself for battle, but it never came as she soon realized that Lloyd was the one who startled her.

"You startled me." She told him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're up so late." Lloyd told her.

"Oh, I'm just stargazing." Kitsune told Lloyd, he sat down next to her.

"Your corruption is slowly fading." Lloyd remarked.

The formling didn't know how to respond, but she did know why it was fading.

"Such corruption leaves marks, my markings may always stay purple and the only reason why it is fading is because the issue that triggered it is gone." Kitsune explained.

"The question is; do you regret your actions?" Lloyd asked.

Kitsune nodded, "oh how my deeds pain me as time stretches long. How could I have hurt them this way?"

They sat in a comfortable silence, but by the time Lloyd was going to tell her something, she was already asleep and he, being the only one awake at such a late hour, had to carry her to her room.

As soon as she was in her bed, Lloyd noticed the book on her desk, her journal. Lloyd knew he probably shouldn't read it, but curiosity got the better of him and he began reading.

Although what he read helped him to better understand Kitsune, some of the things that she had written greatly surprised him.

It was then he realized what had caused her corruption; phrases such as: "Once did a formling who gleamed like the moon look out on her village and sigh, Dejected she cried, 'surely there is nobody who loves me or finds any love in my efforts,'" Lloyd kept reading, more phrases stood out most, such phrases were: "so great was her pain, she rose in rebellion against those who cared for her most. She let nightmare fall upon all who she loved and threatened to grip them in permanent cold." Those were the clarification Lloyd needed, he closed the book, placed it where he found it and went to his room.

Kitsune, however, wasn't having the best night, well it would be better if the dream realm did not send her subconscious to the Never-Realm, only for her to realize that Akita loved her much more than she knew and she hoped that Akita would forgive her for being so blind.

As Kitsune approached her sister figure in glee and stood next to her something didn't sit right, Akita didn't notice her presence so Kitsune attempted to hug Akita, but her arm fazed right through Akita and she burst into bright blue flames and now Kitsune stood in the astral plane looking at what appeared to be slideshows of the past and current present, one particular slide displayed Kitsune chilling with the ninja in Ninjago and Akita handling her duties as the new formling leader in the Never-Realm. For one thing, Kitsune never imagined that she and Akita would face the unknown all alone.

As morning came, Kitsune woke up to the ninja being rowdy as they always are, but they weren't playing video games, but rather training, a rare sight.

"Hey Kitsune!" Jay greeted cheerfully.

"Come and join us!" Kai added.

Kitsune smiled, "Thanks, but I'd rather spectate."

Kitsune sat on the sidelines and watched her friends spar in their friendly tournament.

Kitsune laughed with the ninja when jokes were said.

"From here on out, I'll be referred to as Myranda in this kind realm."


End file.
